Love Only Destroys
by Wolfmist
Summary: This story will follow the heartbreaking lives of seven cats. Somehow, these cats will have to figure out how to survive in such a cruel world, and unite in the end. Rated T to be safe. Not good at summaries. R&R.
1. Main Characters

Ambershadow-gold she-cat with brown spots, amber eyes, Darkfang's mate

JayFur-gray tabby tom, blue eyes

Mosstalon-silver she-cat with a black spot around one eye, dark blue eyes Apprentice: Mallowpaw

Mallowpaw-gray tom with brown spots, green eyes Mentor: Mosstalon

Darkfang-gray tom with green eyes, Ambershadow's mate

Death-black, long-haired tom with scars all over him, amber eyes, Saline's mate, rogue

Saline-white she-cat with a pink nose, green eyes, Death's mate, rogue


	2. Themes

Ambershadow-Let it Die by Three Days Grace, Over and Over by Three Days Grace

JayFur-One-X by Three Days Grace

Mosstalon-The Campfire Song Song (I didn't choose this one. She wanted me to use it for her, so I did.)

Mallowpaw-Now or Never by Three Days Grace

Darkfang-Wake Up by Three Days Grace

Death-I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace, Let You Down by Three Days Grace

Saline-Home by Three Days Grace


	3. Chapter 1: JayFur

JayFur padded towards Echostar's den. _I hope she's in there_, he thought. He took a deep breath and went inside.

Echostar was lying in her bed of moss. When JayFur approached, her head shot up. Realizing who it was, she sighed. "Oh, JayFur, it's just you. Please, come in." She beckoned with her tail for him to take a seat. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Echostar, I-" JayFur began. He was cut off by yowling in the camp. Echostar leaped up and rushed outside.

Four strange cats were waiting outside in the EchoClan camp. As Echostar and JayFur came out of Echostar's den, the four cats' heads slowly turned to look at the pair. The first cat snorted in amusement upon seeing the two together. "Echostar, did you really stoop so low as to be mates with a lowly warrior? Don't forget we were mates once. You can't just let that go."

JayFur's mouth fell open. _What?! Who does this cat think he is, strutting into our camp and insulting me! And what does he mean they were mates once? That's impossible. Echostar doesn't even know this cat! _Echostar hung her head. "I know I can't just let it go. I haven't let it go, Death. I still love you, but I can love other cats as well." Echostar indicated the cat standing next to her with her tail. Then she noticed the cat standing next to Death. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Death snickered. "You should have known I would've moved on. I just didn't expect _you_ to. You've changed so much." He looked JayFur up and down. "And so has your taste," he mumbled.

Echostar looked up at him. "That shows how well we really know each other," she growled.

JayFur couldn't take it anymore. Glaring at Death, he blurted out, "She doesn't love you anymore! Can't you just accept that and leave this place?"

Death whirled on him. "Do you think you can give me orders?" he growled.

Before a fight even thought about starting, the strange cat who had been standing next to Death stepped between the two toms. "Stop it!" Turning to Death she meowed, "We came here for a reason. Or have you forgotten the whole point of this trip?"

Death growled at her. "Of course I remember." Turning to address Echostar and JayFur, he meowed, "The prophecy stated that the one that caused fire in me would never be able to live a life like that again." He flicked his tail in amusement seeing how this news affected both of the cats standing before him.

"I don't believe you," Echostar growled after recovering herself.

Death looked at her in boredom. "Well you better start believing. It's all completely true." He beckoned her with his tail. "Come, I'll prove it to you."

Before any cat could react, Echostar meowed hurriedly, "I'll only go with you if JayFur can come." JayFur stared at her in astonishment, but kept quiet.

Death growled and meowed, "The prophecy said nothing about-"

Saline cut him off and whispered to him, "The prophecy said that she can't live like that again. Like she did with you. I know you don't have enough heart to not let his be broken. Since his heart will be even more broken if he hears this in person, I know you'll let him go."

Death considered this for a moment. Then, with a flick of his tail, he meowed, "Alright, JayFur, Echostar. Let's go."

* * *

The journey took several days to complete. When they finally arrived at the MoonCave, JayFur wasn't sure if he was even alive. But he followed them inside the cave anyway. Death instructed them all to lay in different places in the cave. JayFur did as he was told, sitting as close to Echostar as he could.

"Now," Death continued instructing, "you must close your eyes, and let StarClan do the rest." JayFur closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

When JayFur opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he had heard. _Death had been right! Why did I ever believe I could have been with Echostar?_

Echostar's head snapped up suddenly, and she stormed out of the Cave. Death and Saline stared at JayFur for a long moment. "Well?" Death growled. "What are you going to do now?"

**Years pass......**

JayFur was stalking down a squirrel when he heard cats' voices coming from not far away. He followed the voices curiously, considering how long it had been since he'd heard voices he could comprehend.

He entered a clearing full of cats that seemed vaguely familiar. He stopped as they all turned to look at him. For one long, horrifying moment, JayFur thought they were going to attack him. But then one cat pushed herself to the front of the crowd and yowled, "JayFur?!"

She bounded up to him and smiled. At that instant, JayFur realized who this had to be. _Echostar!_ "Where have you been? Why did you decide to become a loner?"

JayFur stared at her, forgetting how to use words. Echostar frowned. "We need to talk in private," she muttered. She led him to her den, and, once inside, said, "JayFur, I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain. My life has been miserable without you." Her eyes were filled with tears. "Please, put me out of my misery," she begged. "I have no reason to live if you're not going to stay here."

JayFur began to feel a cold ice creeping up from his soul. He felt abandoned, betrayed, forgotten. He wanted so badly to rip Echostar's throat out. But he couldn't do it. He loved Echostar, no matter what she had done to him. "No," was all he said as he padded out of the den to find his own Clan. And to get revenge on the cat who had started this depression inside of him. Death.


End file.
